Love at first sight
by Azurean
Summary: Natsuki's side of story with regards to 7 Days with you.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the story.

* * *

**Love at first sight**

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

The first time Natsuki saw her, she knew that it was love at first sight. She knew that Fujino Shizuru was the one, her soul mate, her forever. But loving the Kyoto Hime was far from a walk in the park. They have their differences and Mai, her best friend had pointed it out to her numerous times but she was too stubborn to listen.

"_You and her will never be an item, no matter how hard you try, Natsuki." Said Mai, "want to know why?" she asked and Natsuki nodded, "because you two live in two different worlds, the rich and the poor; the noble and the peasant. Fujino Shizuru was rich and you're not, she's famous and you're not. The lists will go on and on, Natsuki. List of why you shouldn't try persuading her because in the end you'll only get hurt, and I don't want to see that hurt on your face. I'm your friend and I love you, don't even think about 'what ifs' because there's no such thing as 'what ifs."_

And so Natsuki learned how to content herself on watching her love from afar, but who would have thought that a chance meeting with Fujino Shizuru in a park would lead to something more? Maybe fate had gotten bored and decided to play with Natsuki's feelings.

-0-

After leaving work, Natsuki found herself walking around Fuuka Park and she was surprised or rather shocked to find the love of her life sat on one of the benches, while looking so lost. It was no surprise that nobody noticed the chestnut haired actress except for her, of course, she had seen a disguised Shizuru before and she liked it. Besides, only few would recognize the woman when she's in disguise and those few were the people who truly knew the actress.

And that includes Kuga Natsuki.

But Natsuki would never classify herself as Shizuru's stalker but rather a woman who was madly in love with her. She took a few steps towards her love when all of a sudden, Mai's voice rang inside her head reminding her of who Shizuru is. But her love for the chestnut haired was much stronger so she continued to take those baby steps until she reached the woman.

"You chose a nice hiding spot," said Natsuki once she stopped next to her love, who looked up at her in surprised, "can I sit next to you?" she asked amused at the second reaction she got from one Fujino Shizuru, gaping. "I'll take that as a yes then...?" she said – asked and sat down.

Natsuki could feel her love's eyes following her every movement and it sent tingles all over her body, and when the chestnut haired still didn't say a word, she spoke once again to break the silence. "Hey. Are you okay?" she asked unsure as she waves her hand in front of Shizuru's face.

"W... What?" the woman stuttered.

Stuttered? Oh boy. Did that make Kuga Natsuki happy? Oh hail to the hell yes! It made her happy, because Fujino Shizuru never stuttered and the one who causing that stuttering was her, so why wouldn't she be happy?

"Ara. Of course, I'm okay. What makes you think I'm not?"

"You tell me." Natsuki said amused. "I'm Natsuki by the way."

"Shiz... Shizuru."

"It's nice meeting you, Shizuru." Natsuki said, _it's really nice meeting you officially, _she thought.

-0-

The next day, Natsuki came back in the park wishing to all the gods that was listening to let her see her love once again, even if just for a few seconds or minutes.

"Ara. You're here!"

The surprised voice of Fujino Shizuru had made Natsuki's day complete. The gods heard her silent wish, and she was thankful to them and made a mental note to drop by on the nearest shrine to offer her thanks.

Natsuki chuckled and patted the spot on the bench next to her. "Why don't you take a seat, Shizuru?"

Shizuru sat down but still in shocked.

"Was it really that surprising to see me?"

"Of course not. It's just that I didn't expect to see you again considering what happened yesterday."

Natsuki's mind was brought back to the event of the previous day, after her love had mentioned it.

"_It's nice meeting you, Shizuru." After Natsuki said those words Shizuru's phone had started ringing. "Hey, your phones' ringing."_

"_What?"_

"_I said your phones' ringing." Natsuki repeated giggling. "Uh, Shizuru...?"_

"_Ara... Yes, yes you're right."_

_Natsuki smiled when Shizuru finally answered her phone and winced when she heard the loud voice of a woman yelling at her love. __**Must be her loud manager, **__she thought as she waited for the chestnut haired to end the call._

"_Wow. Your caller had a mega – phone like voice too loud." Natsuki commented once Shizuru puts down her phone._

"_Yes, she does and she's asking me to go back." Shizuru said and Natsuki's FS radar could sense the hesitation on her love's action that made her heart jump with joy._

"_Everything will be okay, she won't bite you." Natsuki teased to try and ease her love's worry._

_A small smile was formed on Shizuru's lips, and that was enough for Kuga Natsuki._

"_I guess I'll see you again whenever we meet again."_

"_Yeah. Goodbye, Shizuru."_

Breaking away from her thoughts from the previous day events, Natsuki asked her love. "So, are you free now?" _smooth Kuga very smooth, _she chastised herself.

"Free...?"

"I mean do you have any more appointments for today?"

"Ara. No, I'm available."

"That's good to hear, would you like to go and grab some early dinner with me?" asked Natsuki, "my treat," she added quickly, smiling sheepishly.

"Of course I'll go whenever you want me too." Shizuru said in daze then blushed that made Natsuki laugh heartily.

-0-

The next day, Natsuki was now walking hand in hand with Shizuru as they walks around the park where she was given the first chance to finally speak to her love, and to add more sugar to the already sweetening sweet joy in her heart, she and Fujino Shizuru had just went out on their second date. No one's counting; she was just simply stating a fact. And now they're once again back in Fuuka Park the now most memorable place for Natsuki, and so she decided to take a chance and finally confess her love for Shizuru.

"Ne, Shizuru...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Shizuru abruptly stopped on her tracks and faced Natsuki. "Do you?" Natsuki's love asked instead of answering the question.

"I do now." Natsuki admitted as she leaned closer to Shizuru, who was now frozen on the spot. "Because I have fallen in love with you at first sight," she finished, capturing Shizuru's lips into a blissful kiss.

-0-

The next day, Natsuki was contemplating whether to go or not to the park, and there was also the thought of 'what ifs' but in the end she decided to go and face the reality of whatever Shizuru may feel towards her, but hopefully the chestnut haired feels the same.

Upon arriving to her memorable park, Natsuki was surprised to find Fujino Shizuru standing in the same spot where she left her love the previous night after the kiss, and there was the words of 'what ifs' again flooding her mind, and so she once again took a chance.

"Ne, Shizuru... Do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Natsuki as she stood behind her love, and the response she got had finally patched the hole in her heart.

Kuga Natsuki was finally complete.

"Yes!" Shizuru exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck. "Yes, yes! I'm in love with you too."

-0-

On the night of the next day, Natsuki found herself in the comfort of Shizuru's home, in her love's bed and in the woman's arms.

"Are you sure?" asked Natsuki full of hesitation as she hovers above her love, she love Shizuru so much that's why she was giving her a choice and if Shizuru's not ready for this kind of thing Natsuki isn't going to force her.

Shizuru looks up at Natsuki. "Yes, I want this and I love you, Natsuki."

"But we've just met, Shizuru. Don't you..."

"You said you love me."

"I do."

"Then why hesitate? We love each other."

"Yes, but..."

"Hush... No more buts..." said Shizuru pulling Natsuki closer.

And that night was the happiest night for Kuga Natsuki, she was her love's first and the memory of it will be forever be embedded on her mind and heart until the end of time.

-0-

The morning of the next day, Natsuki was woken up by Shizuru's phone ringing and when she looked at her love, she smiled and couldn't bring herself to wake her sleeping beauty in her deep slumber, so she answered the call.

"_Hey darling, I just want to remind you about our appointment tomorrow with the wedding planner..." _the man's voice said that had frozen Natsuki as the words 'appointment' and 'wedding planner' echoed on her head repeatedly. She pulled the phone away from her ear and check the caller ID, Kanzaki Reito.

Natsuki looked down at her sleeping love for one last time before she left the room and promised herself to never to return again, as she approached Shizuru's front door realization had dawn on her; Fujino Shizuru is getting married and the woman had only used her, Shizuru had never love her, everything was a lie from the very beginning.

Kuga Natsuki was just a game and she was stupid enough to play it.

-0-

At exactly 12:01 AM of the Sunday morning, Natsuki made the call.

"Natsuki...?"

"I'm sorry, Shizuru... Goodbye..." said Natsuki and pressed the end button on her phone, and held it close to her heart as she cried. Why did she apologize to Shizuru when she's not the one at fault in the first place? Maybe she was sorry because it didn't work out between them? Maybe because she had fallen in love with her? or maybe she was apologizing because Fujino Shizuru is getting married with someone else? So many maybes and Natsuki doesn't care anymore.

Mai was right after all, there will never be a 'ShizNat' no matter how hard Natsuki wish for it, they're not destined to be.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: **Another set? Some clarification between the two?


End file.
